WHO DOES LOS ANGELES MAYOR WORK FOR?
by Jaxhawk Thursday, April 10, 2008 http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R_5efHVvoZI/AAAAAAAACvw/6CZfRIDVu2Y/s1600-h/illegals.jpg In what many will consider the most asinine request of the Federal Government, or a hint of the real loyalties of Los Angeles Mayor Villaraigosa. His request submitted by letter to the head of Home Land Security completely misses the point of the duties and responsibilities of this important government agency. Mayor Antonio Villaraigosa wrote asking federal officials to "rethink their policy on workplace immigration crackdowns that involve established businesses and to focus on employers that mistreat workers instead" Bloggers note: is this not the duty of his welfare and police departments? He said, "ICE should spend its limited resources targeting employers who exploit wage and hour laws". Chertoff has not responded to the mayor's letter, but Homeland Security spokeswoman Laura Keehner said the department believes its priorities are correct. She said work-site investigations focus on national security and public safety and that the agency also investigates companies it believes may have committed visa fraud, money laundering, and other violations. It is absurd that a mayor of one of the largest cities in the USA has to be reminded that illegals, no matter how much he feels they are needed, are still illegal and must be apprehended and dealt with. I realize that a Mayor of Hispanic descent got elected because of the preponderance of Hispanic residents in Los Angeles County. Probably got some votes from illegals with forged documents for all I know. But he is still a Mayor in the USA, not a city in Mexico, and as such is only making a political statement for his electorate. A statement at least sounds stupid, and at the worst sounds criminal! Perhaps his Honor should consider rescinding his amnesty rule? Law-abiding citizens of all colors are uniting against the targeting of innocent black residents of Los Angeles by illegal alien gangs. The parents of murdered high school student Jamiel Shaw met with L.A. public officials yesterday, urging them to rescind the city’s notorious Special Order 40 –one of the nation’s oldest illegal alien sanctuary laws. Enough is enough! She had this to say during a hearing about her son's murder, while she was serving our Country in Iraq. “ I’m safer, somewhat, in Iraq than my son is safe on the streets of the United States. It doesn’t make sense,” she told the City Council. source: (Michelle Malkin Blog) According to the US News and World report It is estimated that 40% of all workers in Los Angeles County are working for cash and not paying taxes. In Los Angeles, 95% of warrants for murder are for illegal aliens and more than two-thirds of all births in LA County are illegal aliens. And that’s just for one county. Then there’s the issue of national security. In November, a report from the inspector general’s office of the Department of Homeland Security revealed that half of the 91,516 illegal aliens from terror-sponsoring countries and those of ‘special interest’ apprehended at the border between 2001 and 2005 were released into the U.S. population. I admit that Mexico is not a sponsor of terror, but it provides an avenue for easy access to the USA. If that was not enough to support the efforts of HSS in Los Angeles, consider this: A 2006 study by Edwin S. Rubenstein, a former contributing editor for Forbes, commissioned by the National Policy Institute last year, stated that, “Illegal aliens cost the American taxpayer $25 billion more than they pay in taxes.” Titled “The Economics of Immigration Enforcement,” the study concluded that they cost U.S. citizens an estimated $81 billion per year. “Amnesty would make things worse,” stated the study, “by adding another $44 billion to government spending for services.” I think the Mayor needs to get his head screwed on straight or move to Mexico! I also think it is time to consider treating employers that hire more than 3 illegals as we do drug dealers. Confiscate all their personal an business professions. Then we would show we mean business about illegal employment! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 10, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: ILLEGALS Opinions Category: LOS ANGELES Opinions Category: SECURITY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.